


【馬殼】背光而亡

by rabbitwithblackfur



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwithblackfur/pseuds/rabbitwithblackfur
Summary: 這是一個逃亡者在下雨天裡逃跑失敗的故事。





	【馬殼】背光而亡

１-  
　　窗外的雨下得很大。  
　　雨點毫不留情地拍打在潔淨的玻璃上，俐落的聲響密集地落在李相赫的耳畔。要不是他不時看一眼窗戶，他都要以為玻璃窗快壯烈犧牲在大雨天了。  
　　這是BO3的第二場比賽。如李相赫自己所料，有幸坐在休息室裡替各位隊友看守行裝的人的確再次是自己。他知道教練組總有合理的原因才暫時不讓他上場，即使如此他還是會心有不甘，但差點衝口而出的抱怨到最後還是順著他的喉嚨滑回去了。看起來那團苦澀還是自己嗑掉比較好，要是因為他的一番話導至隊伍的任何BP失誤，他的心鐵定會比現在更難受。  
　　從進入電競生涯開始，李相赫基本上也在皇座下徘徊度步，彷彿坐上被各隊野獸虎視眈眈的座位才是他的正常發揮。要是獎杯被拿走了，對於觀眾而言就肯定是其他隊員的問題。觀眾這種盲目而幼稚的信仰當然有為他帶來進步的推動力，相應地也會連帶上至少雙倍重的壓力給他。他沒有嘗試過連賽場上的座椅也遙不可及的感覺，至少在今個賽季之前那根本不可能發生。  
　　沒有他的比賽才會贏，這個奇怪的念頭一直在腐蝕他僅存的自信。裴俊植可能還真說對了，崔竣植的狀態比他更為穩定。  
　　SKT的一行人向李相赫打了招呼後便逐個走出休息室，前往賽場。隊伍裡似乎沒有人發現他的不妥。崔竣植是最後一個經過門框的人，他突然轉過頭再看了眼另一位中單。在隊員沒有全部走清前，李相赫始終不敢放鬆自己的表情。就因為那個一時說不清是甚麼意味的眼神，一種密集的無力感兇湧的向他襲來，差點就壓垮他整個軀體。李相赫的坐姿依然端正得像個軍人，但沒有人會知道他是花了多少力氣來維持這個姿態。李相赫吃力的抬起頭對上崔竣植意味不明的目光，希望在他的目光中找到無關憐憫的情緒。「那個，哥。」崔竣植完全轉過身來，直勾勾地看著他的前輩。「我一定會加油的！然後跟大家一起贏下這場比賽。」我肯定不會讓你失望，李相赫從他眼神中的閃亮讀出了堅定的話。  
　　很多人也愛調侃他像貓一樣的嘴唇，而他最近卻鮮少在鏡頭下再露出笑容。只有在微笑的時候他才能把生人勿近的氣息稍微收歛起來。李相赫抿起嘴唇，向後輩說了句加油。「哥，那我先走了！比賽後見！」得到前輩的打氣後崔竣植也收歛不住唇角上弧度，往外走的步履間滿是活力與自信。曾經李相赫也是這樣的一位選手，但他已經距離那兩個詞彙愈來愈遠了。人們總認為驕傲跟自信是站在同一個台階上，好比一個驕傲的人走路肯定有帶風，即使是沒有見識過他的強項也會相信他在某方面有一定造詣。至於自卑，一般人也會直接把它從一個驕傲的人的特質中排除掉。  
　　可真的是這樣嗎？  
　　在關門的一瞬間，李相赫脫力似的整個身體陷進不那麼柔軟的單人沙發裡。這很可笑嗎？他這樣問自己。曾經的他可以從遊戲中的每一個細節和操作中找到自信及安全感，現在卻只能窩於一塊死物上挽留心裡所餘無幾的安全感。「這當然很可笑。」除了他自己以外，沒有人能聽到近乎無聲的回答。他的指甲緊緊地抓住隊服褲子的布料，要是他擁有一雙真的貓咪爪子，再憑藉他的用力之大，恐怕早已經抓出了線頭。

　　待金正均完成所有BP，他在闊大的休息室裡捕獲到一隻看起來非常疲倦的大貓。李相赫完全察覺不到歸來的教練，畢竟他的意識都快要被自我斥責的念頭壓榨得快要碎裂了，怎麼可能還分派出部分去留意周遭的事物？正當金正均輕力拍向貓科動物的肩頭，他才發現李相赫的身體正微微顫抖。在他被觸碰到的一刻，立即坐正了身體。但李相赫明顯被嚇到了，他的雙目瞪圓了望住肇事者。  
　　室內的冷氣像是不用電費似的拼命在吹。金正均左看看右看看，很快就鎖定問題癥結所在。「相赫是不是太冷了？身體都抖起來了。」他貼心地把空調溫度調高。「現在應該不冷了。」本來意識散漫的李相赫早在他拿到空調遙控器時調整好狀態，看起來跟平時比起來並無異樣，彷彿連剛才那受了驚的李相赫也不曾存在。李相赫原本就是一個話比較少的選手，在隊伍幾年間的相處中金正均都把他的特質摸透了，但他最近的說話的量倒是少得奇怪。

　　「謝謝教練。」  
　　就是那一聲感謝，再度抽乾了李相赫幾乎所有力氣。他沒有力氣說話，也沒有額外力氣呼救，卻留下了一絲氣力讓他繼續裝作與平日的李相赫無恙。說實話水珠流動的軌跡並沒有那麼讓人著迷，但確實是比腦袋裡亂七八糟的思緒好上不止一個檔次。他不敢再看向他的教練，那只會令那些悲觀的想法繼續在腦海內滋長。  
　　「相赫想要出去走走嗎？」李相赫先是以為自己聽錯了，他立刻轉過臉面向笑意盈盈的教練。「不用擔心比賽了，即使我們兩個一起坐這裡他們也不能幫到甚麼。你要是想的話就出去走走吧，因為訓練你也很久沒外出過了。」  
　　金正均也許沒有發現到李相赫擱在大腿上用力緊握的一雙拳頭。這個隊伍是不需要自己了嗎？即使這一戰輸掉也好，也不需要自己出場的意思嗎？說甚麼傻話呢，SKT才不會輸。他們有的是實力，每一個隊友也是值得倚靠的。「他們狀態看起來很好。萬一發生了甚麼事的會打電話讓你回來，所以不要跑那麼遠。」  
　　他們的狀態很好，所以沒有我也能贏，是這個意思吧。  
　　「好。」李相赫點點頭，除了答覆外沒有再說任何話。教練的每一句話和好意，也令他想起自己的無能。密集的雨聲依然不斷用力地敲打在玻璃窗上，沒有既定節奏的聲響此時此刻卻顯得特別動聽。現在，那是唯一不會引起他亂想的聲音。  
　　「啊，相赫記得帶傘啊！要是太大雨就回來好了。」金正均收到的回應卻只有關門的聲音。

　　甚麼是玩弄人命之舉？大概就是放任一個情緒瀕臨崩潰邊沿的人在懸崖散步，讓他藉欣賞夕陽來舒解鬱結。

２-  
　　大雨還是沒有減弱的跡象。  
　　李相赫伸手越過有遮蔽物的區域，卻在皮膚感覺到幾滴冰涼的雨水時立刻撤回來。他有點呆滯地抬頭望向灰色的天，才突然想起被他帶來的那把傘正留在休息室的傘架裡孤獨地淌著水。難怪剛才走來的路程那麼瀟灑，原來除了電話外他甚麼也忘記了帶。值得興慶幸的是他沒有覺得太冷，因為他為了遮掩隊徵而穿上了風褸。冷冽的風比起空調製造出的人造風便能使人清醒，但清醒卻會令疼痛的傷口帶來雙倍痛楚。此時此刻，打遊戲顯然不是麻醉自己的一個辨法，即使很多人也會視那為頗有效用的方法。遊戲本該是樂趣的源頭，把自信快樂的泉源硬生生抽乾成煩惱的聚集地可算是每個電競選手的強項。  
　　那現在，該怎麼辦了。李相赫回頭望了眼電競比賽場地的玻璃自動門，又看看不斷下墜的雨點。外面的雨和風看起來又大又狠，打在身上一定很痛。貓咪都不愛水，仿似牠們的毛遇水就立即掉禿。但李相赫不是一隻真的貓，那純粹是網民的玩笑揶揄而已。  
　　那被封神呢？這會不會又是一個對他不那麼出色的實力的一種揶揄？  
　　大雨的澆灌看起來比內心的不安要舒適很多。在安全的室內及大雨滂沱的室外間他沒有花太多時間作出選擇。他每邁開一步，距離接觸到針刺般的雨滴又近一步。如果說貓兒在觸碰到水的時候會尖叫得聲音撕啞，那一直翹起尾巴隱坐在皇座上的萬獸之王呢？  
　　「等下！」李相赫有點奇怪為什麼會有人在這裡，明明比賽還沒結束，所以不怎可能有觀眾提早出來。他在大雨中看到一個正在跑來的女生，也許那把男聲叫的是她吧。這個小小的叫喚聲並沒有阻到他住前踏進的腳步。

　　他明明應該在雨中了，但雨卻沒有如預想中落在他的皮膚上。雨水落下來的聲音突然像隔了一層膜。李相赫抬頭望向本該黑壓壓的天，才發現被換上了一片淺色的藍。「你就等我一下嘛。」這把聲音很好聽，唯一美中不足的是當中夾雜了喘息。李相赫看向突然給自己打傘的男人，有點凌亂的髮絲吸引了他所有的注意力，其次才是他帶著溫柔微笑的臉。  
　　這男人怕是從場館裡面跑出來的。  
　　「你是要去附近的鐵路站嗎？反正我也要走了，我可以送你一下。」  
　　他柔和的聲線似是承載了暖陽，幾乎把李相赫整個人隔絕在狂風大雨外。  
　　「你是工作人員？」李相赫沒有給他答覆，反而拋出了另一個問題。「我啊，不是啊。怎麼這樣問？」這個男人沒有穿著電競館工作的制服，但正常來說觀眾又不可能那麼早離場。「那比賽完結了嗎？」  
　　「沒有啊，我本來打算來看Easyhoon的，剛剛才知道他已經不在SKT，所以就只好提早走了。」那個男人似乎意識到他想問的隱藏問題是甚麼了。「前幾年很忙，所以我沒有關注英雄聯盟的賽事很久了。現在基本上甚麼選手也不記得，唯獨是當年抽中了他的簽名照片所以特別記得他。」那個男人頓了頓，又再開口補充道。  
　　Easyhoon？那可是多久之前的事啊，他都沒有關注英雄聯盟太久了吧。人家都跑到LPL效力去了。李相赫抿緊嘴唇才沒有把內心的想法給全爆出來。「你喜歡Easyhoon嗎？」李相赫也不知道自己的視線該投向哪兒，不論是盯住陌生人的臉還是身體也感覺有點尷尬，只好看著傘子外的雨點降下。「我喜歡啊。那一年他是替補吧，但是他打出來的表現令我感覺他不應該只作為一個替補存在。」以Easyhoon的實力來說當替補是真的委屈他了，所以他後來才會選擇出走LPL。李相赫偷偷地瞄了一眼比他高大的男人，才發現他的臉上還是掛有柔和的笑容看著他。兩人的視線在這一刻相會，李相赫卻立即就移開了眼睛。  
　　那位先生看起來不知道他是誰，不然他是不可能對阻礙Easyhoon發光發亮的人依然有這副好臉色。「是說，你也是觀眾嗎？」李相赫才突然夢醒，他的確問得太多有關對方的事了，卻是對自己的事隻字不提。要是他不願意回答這個小問題的話就顯得很不禮貌了。他不想回答他真實的資料，畢竟沒有必要讓上天收走暫時能令他平靜下來的人吧。合理的回答可一點也不易想出來，在思考的期間他有點不安地舔了遍乾涸的下唇。「我是SKT的中單替補。」  
　　他給了李相赫一個吃驚的眼神，李相赫以為那個男人不願意相信他只好拉下外套的拉鍊露出胸前的隊徽。高大的男人莫名的失笑出聲。「看來的我跟中單替補真的很有緣啊。」蒙混過關比起李相赫的想像中更為容易許多，因此他也不禁鬆一口氣。那位先生甚至沒有問他跑出來的原因就相信他了。  
　　「你是要回住所去了嗎？我可以送你去地鐡路站。」剛感受完劫後餘生的感覺，他現在又要面對另一個問題。他出來的原因就只是想從教練身旁逃開而已，他根本沒有打算過出來後的目的地。他只能在附近閒逛，萬一發生甚麼突發事情的話他還是要趕回去，雖然他認為只要他不在的話隊伍不會發生任何意外。  
　　李相赫在比賽前沒有吃任何東西，畢竟他想在比賽時保持頭腦清醒。但他現在覺得餓了。「我……有點餓了。可以拜託你送我去附近的快餐店嗎？」大魔王的一副乖巧模樣可不是那麼容易看到，要是被他的粉絲看到恐怕李相赫又會被調笑成小家貓了。「當然可以啊。我還有幾張快餐店的現金卷沒用而且快到期了，我請客吧。」他沒有猶豫，一口就答應了，甚至更提出了請客的要求。李相赫被他的自來熟給嚇到了，正當他想開口拒絕，對方又開口問問題了。這根本不給機會他拒絕啊。  
　　「我可以知道你叫甚麼名字嗎？我總不能一路上也叫你做『你』吧，這樣聽起來有點奇怪。」李相赫丁點也不覺得這會很奇怪，但並沒有說出來。李相赫要衡量的東西很多，雖然已經決定要把名字給他了，但他在思考要不要給假名，因此沒有很快就告訴他答案。但要是告訴他真名之後他上網查就麻煩了。他本來就是公眾人物，被多一個人知道他的名字並沒有問題。但是李相赫害怕被他知道自己是當時的中單。  
　　「李相赫。我叫李相赫。」他決定豁出去了，反正他們以後都不會再見。  
　　「李相赫啊……」那個男人輕聲重複地讀了幾次他的名字，然後點點頭。「那我可以叫你相赫嗎？」雖然這樣聽起來有點親密，但說到底都是一個稱呼而已。更何況他喜歡那位先生叫他名字時的語氣，溫暖的得能把他從冰冷的雨天中打撈出來然後緊緊包裹住。  
　　「可以。」  
　　「我叫張景煥，要是你喜歡的話也可以叫我Marin。」名叫張景煥的男人看起來比自己年長，直接叫中文名字的話似乎顯得不禮貌，最後李相赫勉強選擇了他的英文名。張景煥似乎從他的表情中發現到李相赫的為難，所以又提供了另一個稱呼。「不然叫我哥吧。這樣會不會比較好？」  
　　「嗯，我明白了。」李相赫順從地點點頭。

　　「那，走吧，相赫。」  
　　一把淺藍色的傘﹑一位好心的陌生人，以及兩人不那麼齊整的腳步竟然讓李相赫享受到狂風暴雨下暫時的暖陽。

　　  
３-  
　　張景煥的傘子雖然不算大，但把兩個人納進保護區還是沒甚麼問題。除了鞋子有些進水，其餘地方基本上都沒有濕。雖然他的襪子全濕透了，但是在有一句沒一句的閒聊下令他忽視了腳底的不適。直到兩人一起在快餐店找到了位置坐下，面對面的座位才讓李相赫發現張景煥右肩處被完全打濕的布料。內疚的感覺突然就充滿了他的整個心臟。正當李相赫開口想把道歉的話說出來，張景煥就笑著豎起食指按了在他自己的唇上。「要是想道歉的話就不用了，你現在要做的事情就只有想好要吃甚麼，之後坐在這等我買回來。」  
　　李相赫抬頭望向站著從衣袋掏出銀包的男人，眼神充斥滿易於看出的歉意。「還是不要你請吧，剛才已經很麻煩你了。」少年又伸手插進外套的衣袋，卻發現裡面除了手機外就空空如也。張景煥被他有點懵的表情給逗笑了。「我請吧，相赫也不希望浪費我的現金券吧。」李相赫覺得自己的耳朵肯定尷尬紅了，現在他感覺耳根像是被火烤過。  
　　「那，我要一個小的薯條好了。」  
　　「只要一個小薯條嗎？」張景煥以為是自己聽錯或者他說錯了，因此又問了一遍。  
　　「是的，我只要一個小薯條。」雖然李相赫也不希望教練突然打電話來說希望他回去打比賽，因為這就表示他們第二場輸了。但始終，這個機會還是存在，他必需去防備有那個意外發生。萬一吃得太飽，比賽時就會很想睡覺。「好吧，要是不夠就再買好了。」張景煥說完以後就邁步去買食物。李相赫此時才發覺，在他們兩人糾結的時候原來已經有足夠時間讓張景煥肩上的水跡變得淺色。到底是他們糾結得太久，還是店內的冷氣實在太大呢？  
　　他們選的座位雖然不靠近窗邊，但以李相赫面向窗的位置還是可以把落地窗外的視野全部收入眼底。  
　　不知道是不是他的錯覺，雨勢稍微變小了。  
　　藉著他們在大雨下的對話，李相赫了解到更多關於張景煥的事。躲在傘子下的閒聊令他有種特別的感覺，這讓他想起小時候在被窩裡對玩具熊竊竊私語的睡前時光。密集的雨聲為他們二人的談話製造了一個密閉空間，除了並肩的對方，不會有人從邊旁竊聽到任何字句。這令李相赫在談話間特別放鬆，也不自覺地把原本不打算說的資料給說出口。算吧，但願這是一個等價交換的交流。  
　　他們對互相的了解程度原本就不平等，因為一開始李相赫就自爆了自己的職業和效力隊伍，卻是對他的身份一無所知，這樣李相赫的心理有些不平衡了。於是，在短暫的談話時間裡他嘗試在張景煥的口中套出便更多有關對方的資訊。這可不能怪李相赫，他現在需要更多安全感。可李相赫失敗了。因為張景煥的嘴巴根本不需要有人撬開，他自然就把自己的事從說話裡一點點地透露出來。

　　「要不是我之前幾年還在為生活努力打拼，我肯定不會連他退隊了也不知道。現在找到比較穩定和休閒的工作還打算再次關注一下呢。」  
　　「啊，我還是懂你們這一個行業的辛勞。你們經常要出國對吧？我當空少也是啊。你們記得要好好保重身體，在國外生病就麻煩了。」  
　　看，這對話甚至是張景煥自己發起的，李相赫還甚麼也沒問呢。從他們的對話中李相赫大概可以得知張景煥曾經是個機場的地勤人員，特別拼命加班那種，為的就只是把大學學費的借貸給償還掉。待金額全數還清後他才轉職到工資比地勤稍低的空中服務員。當年看現場比賽那兩張票還是為曖昧對象而買，她也喜歡英雄聯盟，這是他們唯一的共同嗜好。可惜的是這段當時正處於發芽階段的戀情並沒有成功結果，聽說她最近要結婚了。  
　　李相赫對他的不保留感到驚訝，要知道這天只是一個偶然的相會。即使是對著共事半年的同伴，李相赫也絕不會把感情經歷說出來。撐著同一把傘的話他們站位的距離不能太遠，張景煥把握到一個剛好的距離，所以李相赫沒有感到任何不適。當然，他後來也知道自己的舒適是張景煥用被打濕的肩膀換回來的。  
　　他抬頭望向點餐區前的背影，內心就被安心擠滿了大部分位置。本來肆意在心臟遊走亂蹦的不安此時此刻竟然被驅逐得蕩然無存。不得不說，一片暖黃的燈光對平服心情應該有一定作用。托燈光所賜，快餐店內感覺上沒有外面的冷。可李相赫依然不能把外套脫下來，因為這有可能於快餐店裡引起騷動。李相赫的視線一直停留在張景煥的身影上，直到他拿到了所有餐點然後傳身。為免被張景煥知道他的凝視，所以他在那一瞬立即回到其實沒甚麼好看的桌面上。  
　　不要小看李相赫作為電腦選手的反應，那可是連宿舍牆上的蚊子也難以匹敵。  
　　「是你要的薯條。」在托盤被推過來的時候李相赫抬頭向他道了個謝，他才發現張景煥的眼中帶有幾乎快要滿溢的笑意。他的心情怎麼突然那麼好啊，李相赫眼中不自覺充斥了疑惑。李相赫的耳邊響起了對方好聽的輕笑聲，他的腦海中這個疑問就如此簡單地被沖散了。  
　　托盤上不止有一包著薯條。張景煥伸手拿過漢堡包拆去了包裝紙，悠閒地吃了起來。「哥只要漢堡就飽了？」李相赫不認為以張景煥的體型，那麼小的漢堡會足夠補充他的身體所需。對於李相赫這種喜歡整潔的人來說，看著張景煥吃東西是件頗享受的事情。他吃漢堡的時候能避免嘴唇沾上任何污漬，不論是茄醬或是麵包碎也沒有在他的唇上逗留。「相赫不也只要一包薯條嗎？」待張景煥咽下所有口中的食物，才開口反問體型偏瘦的少年。  
　　「我怕待會兒比賽需要我。吃太飽不利打遊戲。」雖然這是個大實話，李相赫卻明顯說得中氣不足。那小聲得張景煥也差點聽不見他的回應。說起比賽，李相赫突然就想把整個人瑟縮到大雨的庇護裡。自信在電競選手身上算是一把雙面刃，它協助很多選手完成各種令人難以置信的操作，同時成為了在成名路上絆倒他們的其中一塊石頭。不自信對電競選手卻沒有任何用處，它只會帶領選手朝成功的反方向前行。這是一把塗了毒的劍，早就屠殺了很多還來不及發亮的新秀。李相赫當然深知這個道理，可這東西就是死死地纏上了他，似乎沒有解決辦法。  
　　李相赫沒有意識到自己已經發呆一會了，他滿腦袋也是自己這一季在賽場上的失誤。桌上的薯條雖然還沒完全放涼，但肯定已經不如剛炸出來的薯條有口感了。待李相赫意識到自己的走神，他同時收穫到張景煥擔憂的神情。他彷彿想要以行動證明自己甚麼事也沒有，李相赫塞了幾條變軟的薯條進嘴裡。「比賽需要你不好嗎？」  
　　「要是比賽需要我的話就代表他們輸了，這樣不好。」裝作心情沒有低落是李相赫的拿手好戲，除非是已經共事很久的人，正常來說不會看出他埋在面具底下的情緒。張景煥這次沒有如往常般很快就給出回應，只是默默地加快了吃漢堡的速度。也許他突然想起有事需要趕去處理吧？這樣想著的李相赫也配合他加快吃東西的速度。「啊，你慢慢吃就好，我不急。」說完這句話後他就離開了座位。  
　　張景煥回來的時候帶上了兩包獨立包裝的濕紙巾，然後把其中一包放到李相赫面前的托盤上，李相赫向他小聲道了謝。李相赫感覺到張景煥一直沒有移開的視線，所以他也只好把快要放涼的薯條接二連三地推進嘴裡。「好吃。」為了使自己的面具更為穩固，他還自認為特別真誠地稱讚一番不好吃的薯條。誰不知這句話卻是讓張景煥看透他的重大提示。

　　「相赫啊，你在擔心甚麼？」  
　　溫暖的慰問燒毀了一半李相赫支撐自己避免掉進深淵的冰塊。「我只是在擔心他們會輸。」李相赫突然覺得毫無胃口，托盤上明明只剩下幾條薯條，但他卻感覺肯定吃不下了。他給自己撕開濕紙巾的包裝，然後擦乾淨每一寸手指沾上鹽的地方。張景煥看起來在觀察他的回答和反應，這令李相赫的心情更加焦躁，被他磨擦的手指已經被擦紅了。  
　　「看來這不是一個正確的答案。」張景煥自顧自的說起話來，也許並不期待李相赫會有所回答。  
　　李相赫的手機鈴聲此時響了，為避免接漏任何一個來電他在出來之前早已把鈴聲調到最大。那只是原廠設定的鈴聲，雖然單調但卻足夠響鬧。如他所想，打來的人是教練。李相赫拿著手提有點遲疑，即使鈴聲已經響了兩次但他還是沒有接下電話。在響鬧的第四下李相赫才按下了接聽。張景煥沒有開口說話，只是把他一系列的動作盡收眼底。

　　教練告訴他李相赫不用趕回去了，他的隊友成功地零封了對手。  
　　這本質上是個好消息，不論是對SKT還是李相赫。他的理性也不斷告訴他他應該感到喜悅，即使不是狂喜也該展露一個真心的笑容，可他就是笑不出來。從他接電話開始，張景煥一直也沉默不語。李相赫現在才把注意力轉向張景煥那邊。  
　　「比賽贏了吧。」張景煥的語氣表示出他對猜想的肯定。在他跟教練通話的時候只是不斷的說嗯，所以沒有可能透露出對話內容。李相赫是第一次看到這樣的張景煥，當這雙眼褪去所有溫柔的笑意，張景煥像是直接換了人似的。張景煥有鷹一樣的洞察力和利爪，不僅能夠從些微改變了的空氣流動中察覺到獵物的低飛，也有足夠的行動力去抓走源頭。要是他能把這種細膩的觀察力用在召喚峽谷裡一定會有過人的貢獻，李相赫暗地裡對他作出了這樣的評價。  
　　李相赫冷靜地點了點頭後就沒有作出額外的回應。這跟李相赫預計過的情況有點不同，他以為他會比現在更不開心的，畢竟他的想法已經得到證實。原來，隊伍中沒有他才會得到勝利。原本內心滿滿的不安此時竟然被一通電話就一掃而空，但也僅限於把心裡的事物抽走。  
　　他現在的內心空空如也。  
　　「哥，原來比賽沒有我就能贏了。」李相赫也搞不懂自己，在腦袋還沒反應過來前就把意味不明的話說了出來。  
　　李相赫的隨身物品只有一部電話，因此要立即溜走是件容易不過的事情。  
　　「相赫？等一下我，相赫！」

　　一隻吵鬧的狗永遠是使人最安心的一種寵物。雖然牠不管周圍是甚麼環境總愛給所有人吠叫助興，至少你會知道牠的存在。萬一牠處於危機中，牠就會拼命的吠，直到你注意到他的存在。至於貓啊？只要你一不為意，牠就會以柔軟的身軀穿過細小的狹縫給自己來次說走就走的旅行。即使牠腳掌踏過潮濕的泥土抑或是細密的沙粒，回家後還是只會給主人看到那一蕩一蕩的尾巴。要是有天牠遭遇危險，恐怕大多數貓依然會選擇一言不發地面對一片沒有亮光的黑。沒有人會知道牠們遇難的位置，甚至不會知道牠們早已遭遇不測。

　　為什麼不求救？你倒是先告訴牠們甚麼是求救。

４-

　　雨勢沒有變小甚至變得更大了，也許從快餐店裡看出來的只是一個美好的假象。密集地降下的雨點為周圍的景物戴上一層朦朧的薄紗，所有事物在李相赫眼中也成了一堆模糊的影像。黑沉沉的雨雲遮擋了幾乎所有陽光，因此街道的管理人員早已把街燈提前開啟，可這似乎並不怎樣有用。  
　　從走出快餐店的那一刻開始，李相赫根本沒辦法思考任何事。雨點落在地上清晰的響聲暫時充滿了他內心和腦袋的空檔，衣服緊貼皮膚的感覺也成功地屏蔽了他的觸覺，因此雨水打在身上的感覺沒有想像中的難受。他的腿彷彿被上了發條，不需要任何操縱就能在行人疏落的大街上畢直的走，直至自身的體力用盡。街燈的黃光的確照亮了道路旁的環境，卻是沒有指引行人的作用。即使街燈原本就有指路作用，恐怕也幫助不了去路意向未明的行人。  
　　李相赫往前踏的每一步也輕得似是貓咪的步伐，彷彿這後段路是石崖邊上的短道，只要一不小心就會連同風化的碎石掉到深淵裡。又或者，他本來就行走於懸崖的底部，他只是不希望驚動崖上的途人。當他沿著大路走到盡頭，那是一個十字路口。他從電競館走來的時候理應有走過這個路口，可他當時完全沒有為意。李相赫停在原地，他正疑惑自己該往哪兒走。路牌在行人看不到的時候沒有任何存在意義。不是說那路牌被藏得很入，只是當他的眼鏡被完全打濕，以他的視力根本認不出來膠版上的字。  
　　他向眼前的道路踏了一步，卻又陷入遲疑裡只好向後退一步。然後他又轉向右邊的路口，但他卻沒有往前的勇氣。李相赫有點煩腦的踢了下腳下的水窪，那濺起了微小的水點。就是這樣的一進一退，總共耗上了李相赫致少五分鐘的時間。他不敢在那三個路口中作出選擇，每一個路口也似是回到原點的道路，卻又似是一段會使他遠離最初的歪路。  
　　「相赫！」李相赫突然聽見急速的腳步聲，即使他沒有回頭但也能夠想像出那位先生為了跑來因而濺起的水花。要是他願意在此時向其中一個方向跑去，他倒是有機會從他的追緝中逃逸，但李相赫卻沒有這樣做。就算落在他身上的雨水此刻變得特別沈重，可這並不阻他邁出前行的腳步。背著重量前行是李相赫一直熟悉的課題，他花了幾年時間無師自通地讀懂這個題目，卻在現在被吸了雨水的衣物釘死雙腿。  
　　張景煥的腳步聲愈來愈小，他腳下的水花大概也不再存在。  
　　「相赫……」當張景煥的聲音再次在李相赫的耳畔響起，他才能真正感覺到身體裡的寒意。只有感受到溫暖，人才會知道自己遭遇過的原來是嚴寒。李相赫已經冒著風雨前行有十五分鐘之久，但冷冽的氣息此刻才滲透進他的皮膚低下甚至骨子裡，這讓他不自覺地打起了顫。張景煥當然注意到他的情況，但他能做的也就只有給李相赫一張紙巾去擦臉上的雨水。  
　　現在的李相赫像隻剛被人在河裡撈起的貓。  
　　李相赫第一件做的事是用紙巾抹去鏡片上阻礙視線的雨水。有鑑於頭髮沾水後的重量，抬頭的動作需要用上李相赫的一點力氣。他現在沒有氣力思考，也沒有氣力作出決擇，卻有能力抬頭望向他的臉。  
　　「相赫走得太快了，又不告訴我你想去哪，所以這花了我點時間來找到你。」李相赫緊緊地抿住唇不打算說話，然後以鏡片下的眼睛一言不發地看著張景煥的臉。「我本來抄了近路去電競館，後來找不到你。我以為你回去了，但裡面的員工又告訴我沒有選手回去過。」張景煥見李相赫一動不動的看著自己，於是又抽出了紙巾替李相赫抹去額上的雨水。「然後我沿路走回去快餐店，最後竟然在這裡找到你。」  
　　「你是想回去電競館嗎？」李相赫乖巧地點點頭。李相赫待在張景煥身旁的時候特別安份。這個時候的他是真的乖巧得像隻貓崽，當張景煥帶他回去的時候他就只是默默跟隨緩慢的腳步，不會超前也不敢墮後。但是，誰知道他會不會下一秒竟就逃出安全的區域，往後向大雨裡跑去？  
　　李相赫有很多話想說，但他知道他只要一開口就會把所有的壓力和所擔心的全也說出來。所以，就算是傾訴也不是對一個剛認識的人，而是他自己。

　　電競館的觀眾大概全也離開了，即使計上觀眾想要搜括電競選手拿簽名，也足夠時間讓他們全部離去。電競場館外有一個大廣場，有時官方會在那偌大的地方舉辦各色各樣的活動。李相赫曾經站在某一個帳篷下替粉絲簽名，也曾在空地上與其他選手合照。他們兩人走在廣場的正中央，李相赫卻突然伸手扯了下張景煥的衣角示意讓他停下腳步。李相赫抬頭看著近在咫尺的電競館，一種奇怪的抵觸感卻突然傾巢而出。  
　　逃跑吧。一念之間，李相赫選擇聽從內心深處自己的聲音。  
　　李相赫壓根底沒有想過張景煥能反應過來他轉身逃跑的動作，更是沒有猜到自己冰冷的手正被對方握在溫暖的手掌裡。李相赫呆滯的表情再也不對那位先生起作用，笑意沒有像上次般湧進他的眼眶。  
　　張景煥掌心的溫度把他從自我禁閉的冰牆中釋放出來，卻又把他推到情緒失控的邊沿。  
　　李相赫的眼眶有點酸，他卻用另一隻手掩住雙眼彷彿這樣就能阻止眼淚的凝聚。哭泣是一個軟弱的行為，表露自己的心聲也是，至少李相赫是這樣認為的。在一片黑暗中，張景煥拉住他的手稍為施力似乎想帶他到其他地方，而他也配合地邁出腳步。當他放下手，他才發現自己被帶往距離電競館最遠的廣場邊緣。李相赫又刷擦走眼眶再次湧出的眼淚，裝作冷靜的望向同樣凝視著他的張景煥。  
　　「你真的很喜歡雨啊，竟然又想跑去跟雨水有親密接觸了。」李相赫當然能聽出來說話中調笑的成份，只是無論是他自己或者張景煥也沒有因此而笑出來。張景煥的手依然沒有放鬆，反而比剛才握得更緊。「抱歉，原諒我這樣做。不然我怕你又跑了。」李相赫沒有給他言語上的回應，但也沒有作出任何反抗的動作。  
　　事實上李相赫很想大力地反握住張景煥溫暖的手，像墮崖者盼望拉著崖壁上唯一的枝椏。  
　　「相赫，現在你可以告訴我你擔心的是甚麼了嗎？」這條問題無疑是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，即使李相赫早有預計他會再問一遍他沒有回答的問題。李相赫聽到這個問題後努力地嘗試壓抑又想流出的淚水，可這一次卻完全沒有辦法控制。張景煥沒有打算出言安慰，只有繼續看著他有點狼狽的模樣。李相赫把流出來的淚水一次又一次地擦去，令眼睛被擦得又紅又腫。李相赫好幾次開口似乎想說甚麼，最後還是沒有說出來。  
　　「沒有。他們贏了，我沒事需要擔心的。」  
　　李相赫也知道這樣子的他已經騙不了人，可他依然選擇再一次隱瞞。這樣的他十分難看，不管是隊員或是教練也不會喜歡這樣的他。Faker這個稱呼建基在他超群的實力及傲視群雄的形象之上，至於李相赫則被定位成一個倔強堅韌的青年。可是，沒有一個身份需要他的淚水。落魄的雄獅在任何地方也不被需要，即使在他自己的心裡。  
　　張景煥對他重複的回答一點也沒有露出不耐煩的模樣，只是聽見他的回應後就陷入了思考。李相赫看不透張景煥在想甚麼，他本以為對方會直接把他帶回去電競館，畢竟不是每一個人也會對只認識了一陣子的人那麼耐心。

　　張景煥突然把傘子的柄塞給李相赫，卻是沒有告訴他原因。李相赫一時就被他臉上的笑容迷惑，以沒有被牽住的手接管傘子。包裹住李相赫的手在此時竟然放開了，但他沒有及時挽回那一股溫暖。李相赫抿了抿唇，把剛被握住的手握成拳頭以留住僅存的暖意。  
　　「相赫，地上的水窪沒有甚麼好看的。現在，看著我。」  
　　在李相赫的注視中，張景煥面向他然後向後退一步，可他依然處於雨傘的保護下。李相赫的眼睛還是濕潤非常，雖然眼淚已經暫時止住了。他對張景煥的舉動有些不解，而李相赫透過眼神成功地把訊息傳遞給對方。「我給你示範一下你在做甚麼。」也許是他連腦袋都被冷風吹得遲緩起來，這句話的每個字李相赫也能聽懂，可他就是不明白字裡行間的意思。這令他更不解了，李相赫不就只是靜靜地站在原地嗎？他甚麼也沒有做啊。  
　　張景煥繼續向後退，直到雨水能毫不留情地打濕他的一切。原本乾爽的頭髮被雨滴沾濕成一縷縷的貼服地塌在張景煥的額頭上，身上的所有衣物也因為雨水而緊緊地黏附在皮膚上。他看起來尚沒能適應身上的潮濕，因此一次又一次地伸手抹去臉頰上滑落的水點。  
　　李相赫自認是一個不按常理出牌的人，從他任何英雄皆中單的舉動上就能看出固中一二，這次他竟然遇到能與他並列的對手了。剛才被他狠狠憋回去的眼淚此時又被嚇得湧出了一泡新的，這樣的話他之前的努力都白廢了。「哥？」李相赫被他毫無預警的舉動嚇得反應不過來，連眼淚也忘了擦就想把他弄回傘下的範圍。張景煥笑著推開李相赫遞來的雨傘，又後退了幾步。只要李相赫向前邁進，張景煥就立即向後拉開同等的距離。中路敵我兩方互跳恰恰不斷拉扯是遊戲裡常見的事情，李相赫也有足夠經驗去處理那個狀況，可現實中的拉扯卻是令他無能為力。  
　　「你喜歡在大雨下沉默而行，獨自承受所有風雨。你需要其他人的幫助，卻又不願意開口救助。」  
　　李相赫暫時放棄了把傘遞到他頭上的念頭，轉而嘗試說服這倔強的男人。「哥，你這樣會感冒。」  
　　「既然你連自己也不在乎，又何必擔心我呢？」李相赫覺得自己的表情現在肯定特別難看。他無法反駁張景煥的話，即使憋了半天他也說不出一句有用的話。對李相赫而言，作為考慮因素的話自己總是會被排到最後。只要對團隊有幫助，自己就不會是需要被考慮的人。「你會考慮到我會身冷病，怎麼就不懂考慮一下先自己呢？」李相赫覺得很冷，仿佛在外面淋雨的是自己而不是張景煥。  
　　要解決問題的話首先就要面對它，而李相赫習慣面對問題的方法就是任由自己的意緒沈浸在永不停歇的滂沱大雨裡。風雨的拍打雖然令人疼痛，可毫無防備地直面它們卻是最容易想到解決方法的方案。沒有人知道累積下來的雨水甚麼時候會積少成多，化成無邊的海。總有一天，自責會勒住他的脖頸使他不能呼吸，壓力會捆住他的手腳讓他不能逃離。這種情況甚麼時候會出現？  
　　誰知道呢？也許早就出現了。  
　　「告訴我好嗎？說出來會好很多。我可能不會完全明白你，但現在的我跟你的狀態一模一樣了。」雨水一直順著張景煥的臉龐滑落，大雨中的張景煥即使臉上掛著微笑但還是顯得狼狽無比。  
　　「如果你不願意讓我拉起你，那我覺得我至少能陪你一起經歷這場雨。」李相赫第一次感覺那麼討厭下雨天，他幾乎把一年來該憋住的淚也在這天流出來了。李相赫不是張景煥的誰，但他卻願意為了接近李相赫而把自己弄成一隻濕漉漉的落水狗。  
　　張景煥此時緩緩地向李相赫伸出自己的右手，像是舞會中一個邀請共舞的動作。這個邀請像是能把他由海邊拉上陸地的救生圈，但李相赫知道那是讓他再次回到海中心的邀約。要是在大風大浪的海域裡有人可以阻止自己被旋渦侵蝕或是沉淪於此，那再次回去不見得是一個差的選擇。李相赫伸手搭上那份了溫暖，淺藍色的雨傘也應聲著地。

　　「接下來的路我不知道該怎樣走。」李相赫直視著張景煥的眼神，開了口。  
　　「我擔心我會辜負所有人對我的期望，這令我很大壓力也很難受。」  
　　「我擔心SKT會輸，因為再輸下去就會無緣季後賽。而且，我擔心即使我上場也不能扭轉劣勢。」雨水的溫度幾乎要把李相赫整個人也冷凍僵，但也就是身體的寒意才能令他更確定手心存在的溫暖是真實的。張景煥有力地握住他的手，鼓勵李相赫繼續在內心的鬱結說下去。近乎淹水的感覺並不好受，仿似浪潮一波又一波地拍打在他的喉嚨上。李相赫有很多話想說，可他卻甚麼也說不出口。一切想要訴說的話也被自尊扼殺在喉管裡，然後又一點點消逝。  
　　「我……我其實更擔心他們會贏。」在李相赫決定勇敢說出這句話之前都欲言又止，頓下了好幾十秒。張景煥沒有打斷他，只是安靜地等待以及用眼神安撫他。  
　　告訴別人自己的自私一點也不容易，誰知道李相赫醞釀了多久才能憋出這句話。但把話說出來後他的確覺得放鬆了。李相赫垂下頭，似乎覺得這自己應該為此想法而感到羞恥，而他的碓是這樣認為。他甚至為這個念頭而感到自責。在他沒有上場的每一秒，也在為這想法而內疚。張景煥輕力地捏了他的手，那算是一個小小的安慰。「因為我擔心這坐實了他們沒有我才會贏，而我就失去了在隊伍中存在的價值。」他希望成為隊伍中有力的矛和盾，而不是只能放在基地的吉祥物。他曾經的隊員帶他走了很遠的路，他也想憑藉自己的能力帶隊伍走得更遠更久。  
　　李相赫偷偷地抬起頭，望向一直沒有說話的張景煥。他本來以為自己這幾番話會喚起張景煥對他的厭惡，畢竟這是一番何等自私的發言呢。但是，他只是特別真誠地繼續等待他的發言。眼見李相赫好像沒打算再說話，張景煥才決定開口。

　　「相赫也許還不夠好，但已經很努力了。一直以來辛苦你了。」  
　　李相赫心中的暴雨驟然中止。

　　李相赫也說不上那是一種甚麼感覺，最準確的感覺大概就是絕處逢生。像是在落難孤島糧食耗盡的情況下突然看到一艘脫離行道的客輪，又或是即將溺斃的貓崽等到一雙厚實的手。  
　　當一片漆黑中出現了火柴燃起的微弱亮光，那就已經是太陽。  
　　這只是非常簡單的一句話，但也是李相赫一直所渴望的。他不需要粉絲貶低隊友以抬高他的價值，更不需要冠冕堂皇的安慰。他在中路的制裁力減少是不爭的事實，告訴他已經很強了的說話對他來說更是非常諷刺。他知道接下來該做甚麼去解決問題，所以不需要其他人亂給意見。不能當首發？那就繼續練習好了，直到有天隊伍需要自己，而他可以證明自己的價值。轉隊？至少暫時並不可能，他有他對隊伍的堅持。他想要的只是其他人對他努力的一個肯定，然後給他一個可以使他繼續向前的動力。  
　　李相赫從不奢求有人會在被暴風雨中找到逆風而行的身影，尤其在背向陽光的位置。但他不希望有人在惡劣的環境中為他雪上加霜。李相赫從不會開口求救，可他卻在潔白的雪地上重重地踏下屬於自己的腳印，又在叢林深處的道路撒滿奶色的麵包屑，然後繼續在自己的內心與自己征戰。他知道自己留下過那些痕跡嗎？他也許知道，卻不會承認。  
　　  
　　現在，有人找到他了，還額外被饋贈了一縷陽光。

　　張景煥看起來在思考甚麼，李相赫猜想他大概是在想另一句安慰的說話吧。張景煥不認識李相赫也不清楚他的背景，因此安撫這個活兒特別難做。李相赫頗有興致的看向張景煥，明顯十分期待他會再說甚麼。要是他有貓尾巴的話，恐怕早已在背後翹起了一個毛茸茸的細圈。  
　　「相赫啊……」此時他們身旁的雨勢已經變小，即使打在身上也不會覺得再有痛楚。一直落下的雨點對他們倆來說已經不是問題，反正他們的衣服都濕透了。  
　　「嗯？」李相赫的貓唇不自覺的微微向上翹起，面向他嚮往的暖陽露出笑容。李相赫主動執起了地上的傘，為他自己和張景煥兩人撐起一片晴朗的顏色。  
　　是時候回去了，不然教練和他的隊友也會擔心。不論是李相赫還是張景煥，也默契地沒有主動鬆開牽住的手。李相赫稍稍在手中施力拉一下，示意他們要回去了。要是有人看到這個畫面的話肯定會被大造新聞，張景煥也許想到這一點所以在距離電競館還有一半路程的時候放開了手。李相赫沒有說甚麼，只是乖巧地等待張景煥的把剛才的話接上。  
　　「看在相赫為隊伍拼命了那麼久的份上，我理應給你送個禮物。」待張景煥把話接上，他們正站在電競館的大門前。當自動門一打開，裡面的冷氣把全身濕透的兩人吹得打了個顫。「SKT的下一場比賽是甚麼時候啊？那時候我給你帶禮物。」  
　　「下星期一，下午三點的場。」李相赫甚至沒有作出考慮，直接就回應張景煥的問題。觀眾在電競館裡能逗留的區域只有地下的一層，但選手的休息室卻在二樓。現在，他們剩下的時間只有走向樓梯的幾步可以獨處。

５—

　　下星期一，下午三點的場。  
　　李相赫不確定那會不會是他們倆之間的最後一句話，所以感到有點焦躁。而這種焦躁在張景煥突然讓李相赫站在原地，跑去服務櫃檯問員工借了紙和筆抄下自己的手機號，再跑來給李相赫送上那字條後宣告完全消失無蹤。


End file.
